


Not love again

by Inhumane_but_human



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhumane_but_human/pseuds/Inhumane_but_human
Summary: So my friend and I have decided to co-authour a little love story, and we hope you enjoy. She writes for Zillah and I, for Addison-Inhumane





	Not love again

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I have decided to co-authour a little love story, and we hope you enjoy. She writes for Zillah and I, for Addison  
> -Inhumane

“It's pretty, isn't it? I mean the lighting is just right, and the angle is gre-great.”  
She looked at him as he gushed about the photograph that hung on the wall, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He glanced over at her adjusting his backwards baseball cap nervously.  
“Sorry, it’s just that you’re here a lot, and so am I-I, and you seem to really like this piece.” He toyed with the hem of his shirt for a moment before glancing back up at her.  
“Not that I’ve been watching you or anything, I just see you here a lot. Because I’m here a lot too. I’m not watching you.”  
She smiled and stuck out her arm, offering him a handshake.  
“Don't worry, I believe you. I'm Zillah Myles, and you are?”  
“Addison Lampt, nice to meet you.”  
Zillah turned back towards the photograph, the harsh fluorescent light paling her already fair complexion and making the freckles scattered across her face all the more noticeable. Pulling her hair into her hands, she twisted the dark brown waves as her face hardened in thought.  
“I think out of all the works here, this one is my favourite.” She muttered softly.  
Addison moved closer to said work, taking in all the colours.  
“Well, considering the fact that we’re in a small town, I’d guess that you haven't seen as many as you’d like.”  
Zillah smiled, not taking her eyes off of the photograph.  
“I’m here to get away from my dad, what’s your excuse?”  
“He the one who gave you those scars?”  
Zillah made her way to a nearby bench, leaving a trail of perfume for Addison to follow as he traced the ‘X’ shaped scar over his eye.  
Sitting next to her, he pulled his arms close around him, pushing the air out of his lungs.  
“Yeah, that would be him.”  
She nodded thoughtfully then turned towards him, “Don’t worry, I think scars are a good thing. Not that it’s good you got hurt,” she said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “It’s just that scars show you’ve survived, you got hurt and you got through it. It shows that you’re strong, that you’re a survivor.” Her voice was quiet and gentle, like the soft high tones of piano music.  
“That's- I’ve never thought abo-about it like that-that.”  
He turned towards her, nervousness prominent in his eyes.  
“Listen, I know that this is like really sudden and that we just met and all, but would you want to get lunch? Say, this Saturday? Not like a date, but, just to get to know you? Unless you want it to be a date because then it can totally be a date.” Addison’s face was flushed a slight shade of pink as he asked the question.  
“I’d like to get to know you better too, I’m free on Saturday so I’d be happy to do lunch. We could meet up at that deli on MacVicar Lane around noon if that’s good for you,” Zillah suggested, her own cheeks touched with pink as well.

“That sounds amazing, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
